


Wszystko w jego życiu...

by VictorWixBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Gen, Non-Canon Relationship, Other
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorWixBlack/pseuds/VictorWixBlack
Summary: Jest to moje pierwsze ff, wymysł mojej chorej głowy i myślę że spodoba się osobą którym przypadł do gustu "Ulubieniec Losu" chociaż będzie o wiele mniej psychoanalizowania bohaterów.Alternatywa, Regulus Black przeżył i uciekł do Ameryki gdzie umarł ale pozostawił dziedzica... kim on jest? Jakie ma plany? Ile ma lat? I czyim dzieckiem jest naprawdę...





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Myślę że to będzie coś w rodzaju prologu... oceńcie sami...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jest to moje pierwsze ff, wymysł mojej chorej głowy i myślę że spodoba się osobom którym przypadł do gustu "Ulubieniec Losu" chociaż będzie o wiele mniej psychoanalizowania bohaterów.  
> Alternatywa, Regulus Black przeżył i uciekł do Ameryki gdzie umarł ale pozostawił dziedzica... kim on jest? Jakie ma plany? Ile ma lat? I czyim dzieckiem jest naprawdę...

30 czerwiec 1991 rok.  
Wszystko w jego życiu zmieniało się jak w kalejdoskopie, jeszcze kilka dni temu był synem Regulusa Blacka i po wakacjach miał iść do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Ivemory, a dzisiaj siedział po raz kolejny z testamentem swojego niedoszłego ojca w ręku, nie miał pojęcia kim byli jego rodzice ani kim jest on sam ale wiedział gdzie zacząć poszukiwania prawdy.

Jego rozmyślania przerwał trzask aportacji, próbując się opanować spojrzał na skrzata który zaczął trajkotać.

-Sir? Mruczek kupił bilet o który pan prosił sir!- pisnęło podniecone stworzonko i położyło uszy będąc zaniepokojone brakiem jego reakcji -Czy coś się stało sir? 

-Hmm? Nie, po prostu się zamyśliłem Mruczku, to nic- Odparłem przybierając neutralny wyraz twarzy, nie mogę się tak łatwo rozpraszać i próbując powstrzymać napływające łzy, zapytałem - Na kiedy udało ci się załatwić ten bilet?

-Za trzy dni będzie odpływał sir -odpowiedział skrzat kładąc bilet na stole.

-Dobrze, weź inne skrzaty z rezydencji i spakujcie mi najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy a resztę przenieście do domu rodowego, oczywiście jeśli już jest gotowy do użytku -powiedziałem wspominając raport skrzatów które mówiły o górach brudu i zbzikowanym skrzacie zwanym Stworkiem który nie sprzątał w rezydencji na Grimmauld Place.

-Oczywiście sir! Skrzaty zajęły się wszystkim, od wystroju, po zaopatrzenia domu w najważniejsze rzeczy sir! -pisnął Mruczek.

Odprawiłem skrzata kiwnięciem ręki i podszedłem do okna, rozmyślając o czekającej mnie dwu-tygodniowej podróży i sowie która pewnie właśnie teraz leciała do Brytyjskiego Ministerstwa Magi.

Poczułem lekkie uczucie żalu na myśl że w najbliższym czasie nie zobaczę ani tego domu ani widoków na wspaniały ogród ale myśl że dowiem się kim naprawdę jestem dodawała mi sił, Regulus zawsze powtarzał mi że muszę być silny bo jestem ostatnim dziedzicem Blacków...


	2. Spotkanie

Siedziałem w salonie spoglądając ponad kanapą i stolikiem na gobelin rodu Blacków, na którym oczywiście nie było mojego imienia pod imieniem Regulusa i mimo że się tego spodziewałem, to i tak zabolało.Skrzywiłem się, tak zdecydowanie nie powinienem informować pracowników szkoły o moim pochodzeniu, wyciągnąłem różdżkę i uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie na wspomnienie, gdy razem z ojcem odwiedziłem Violette Beauvais i kupiłem u niej tą różdżkę, skierowałem ją ku gobelinowi i wyszeptałem słabe zaklęcie iluzji, zmyli osoby które nie będą wiedziały czego szukać, Sekundy po zwizualizowaniu zaklęcia obok stolika z cichym pyknięciem pojawił się skrzat który zapiszczał.  
-Sir! Gość już przybył czy Gniewek ma przyprowadzić gościa do salonu?   
-Tak- odparłem, prostując się i wygładzając ubranie.  
Skrzat zniknął z cichym pyknięciem, a po chwili na schodach rozległy się kroki i do pokoju wszedł Gniewek, a za nim kobieta w podeszłym wieku, sukience w kratę i włosach upiętych w ciasny kok, po krótkiej wymianie uprzejmości dowiedziałem się że nazywa się Minerwa McGonagall i została wyznaczona na mojego magicznego opiekuna i reprezentanta w ministerstwie oraz jest nauczycielką Transmutacji.   
-Panie Black, jestem również tutaj po to by przekazać panu list z Hogwartu razem z listą książek i rzeczy które są panu potrzebne na pierwszym roku w Hogwarcie -stwierdziła sucho i nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem zapytała - Czy pasuje panu, bym jutro o tej samej porze zabrała pana na zakupy w magicznej części Londynu?  
Nie pozostawało mi nic innego jak się z nią zgodzić, przecież nie chciałem irytować osoby która będzie miała nade mną pewną władzę...   
Jeszcze nie chciałem.


	3. Pokątna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział miał być trochę inny a nawet 4 miałem napisane ale... lumia zrobiła mi psikusa i okazało się że nie mam niczego na telefonie po zmianie na windowsa 10...

1 sierpnia 1991 r. Czwartek  
Dzwonek do drzwi oznajmił mi przybycie oczekiwanej pani profesor, byłem już przygotowany więc nie pozostawało mi nic innego jak ruszyć z nią w stronę tej magicznej części Londynu, choć nie miałem pojęcia gdzie się znajduje ani jak wygląda to miałem jej pewny obraz przekazany mi przez Regulusa który opowiadał o niezwykłej ulicy, pełnej sklepów z niesamowitymi księgami od tych opiewających białą magię, po te które kwestionowały niemoralność czarnej magii, a można je było zdobyć jedynie na Ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu gdzie zapewne McGonagall mnie nie zabierze. 

Z zamyślenia wyrwało mnie to że moja opiekunka się zatrzymała, spojrzałem na nią nie będąc pewnym czy to tutaj, ulica wyglądała dość zwyczajnie a przed nami stał jakiś zabrudzony pub który z pewnością musiał być Dziurawym Kotłem.   
Nie zrobił na mnie zbyt dobrego wrażenia, w opowieściach wydawał się pełnym magi przejściem między dwoma światami a na żywo był... zwyczajny.   
By przełamać niezręczną ciszę zapytałem moją opiekunkę o ten pub.  
-Przepraszam, pani profesor? Czy to jest Dziurawy Kocioł?- spojrzała na mnie z ukosa, jakby z pewnym zdziwieniem że wiem gdzie jesteśmy ale odpowiedziała  
-Tak, to właśnie przejście na ulicę Pokątną, chodźmy.  
Nie mając innego wyboru, ruszyłem za nią do pubu, jak na słynne miejsce, było dość ciemne i obskurne. Po kątach siedziało kilka starców i najwidoczniej stałych bywalców tego przybytku.

McGonagall przywitała się kiwnięciem głowy z jakimś czarodziejem w turbanie i ruszyła dalej, prowadząc mnie na podwórko za pubem.  
Nie byłem zdziwiony bo dostałem od Regulusa dość dokładny opis dostania się na Pokątną, więc tym bardziej zdziwił mnie widok jaki zobaczyłem gdy McGonagall stuknęła w ścianę i ta otworzyła się ukazując niezwykłą ulicę w której byłem w stanie wyczuć magię nawet w ścianach sklepów i domów, to było coś niesamowitego i rzadko kiedy można było spotkać się z czymś takim w Ameryce, a tutaj w samym sercu wielkiego miasta, cała ulica tętniąca magią i ukryta przed wzrokiem nie magicznych była na wyciągnięcie ręki. Ruszyłem lekko zamroczony za McGonagall niezbyt dokładnie słuchając co mówiła, a jedynie przytakując co jakiś czas.


	4. 4

Gdy przybył do Londynu miał już ułożony w głowie pewien obraz tego co go tutaj spotka, snuł marzenia i rozmyślał jak piękny będzie Hogwart, ile ciekawych rzeczy będzie mógł zobaczyć na Pokątnej i jak świetnie spędzi czas wraz ze zdobytymi przyjaciółmi w magicznej wiosce Hogsmeade, całkowicie zamieszkałej przez magów.

Jednak nic nie przygotowało go na gwar i zamieszanie jakie panowało na Pokątnej, sama ulica zasnuta była ludźmi którzy przemieszczali się ku sobie wiadomym celom radośnie rozmawiając.   
Witryny sklepów były zapełnione magicznymi przedmiotami i różnymi przydatnymi rzeczami, krzykliwe reklamy kociołków czy mioteł jakby po zupełnie niemagicznej stronie, to wszystko wprawiało w zdumienie osobę, która mimo że bywała w podobnych sklepach to nigdy nie widziała czegoś takiego jak ulica pełna magicznych sklepów. 

McGonagall zerknęła na niego i spytała: - Oczywiście masz chłopcze swój klucz do Banku Gringotta?  
Skrzywił się lekko na zwracanie się do niego per "chłopcze" ale odpowiedział grzecznie: - Tak pani profesor, czy najpierw tam ruszymy?   
-Świetnie, tak najpierw udamy się do banku byś mógł wypłacić pieniądze ze skarbca: - Odpowiedziała i spojrzała jeszcze raz na niego marszcząc brwi jakby się nad czymś zastanawiała, ruszyła przed siebie. 

Nie pozostało mu nic innego jak ruszyć za nią, spoglądając na witryny różnych sklepów i zaznaczając sobie w pamięci które miejsca będzie musiał odwiedzić by zakupić wszystkie potrzebne mu rzeczy.  
Przypomniał sobie co było napisane w liście o chowańcach "Studenci mogą mieć jedną sowę albo jednego kota, albo jedną ropuchę".   
Ropuchę odrzucił na starcie bo nie była zbyt użyteczna, bawił się chwilę myślą o posiadaniu kota ale jednak w jego umyśle przeważyła funkcjonalność sowy, jako że wysyłanie listów było jednym z ważniejszych sposobów komunikacji wśród brytyjskich czarodziei, więc mógł jej w przyszłości potrzebować, mentalnie zaznaczył sobie sklep Eylopa jako kolejne miejsce które chciałby odwiedzić. 

Doszli do śnieżnobiałego gmachu banku, obok drzwi wejściowych stał goblin który wyglądał... cóż, jak stereotypowy goblin, miał około metr wzrostu, chytrą twarz ze spiczastą bródką i nieproporcjonalnie długie palce i stopy.   
Przeszli przez drugie drzwi na których wygrawerowane było motto banku, a potem poszło już szybko, potwierdzenie posiadania klucza, jazda wagonikiem do skarbca, odebranie kilkuset galeonów i już ruszali ku ich pierwszemu celowi, czyli sklepu z szatami niejakiej Madame Malkin.   
Spod wejścia właśnie odchodził gigantyczny czarodziej który z pewnością miał ponad 3 metry wzrostu, szerokością też nie grzeszył i zajmował prawie cały chodnik.

Gdy zauważył profesor McGonagall przywitał się z uśmiechem: - Dobry pani psor, pani też dziś na zakupach?  
\- Witaj Hagridzie. Tak, też dziś załatwiam sprawy Hogwartu - odpowiedziała suchym głosem: - Co z Sam-Wiesz-Czym?   
\- Bezpiecznie odebrane pani profesor - powiedział olbrzym poważniejąc, klepiąc się po piersi i mówiąc: - Jak załatwię wszystko z Harrym to zaniosę To prosto do zamku.

\- Dobrze Hagridzie, - kiwnęła ostro głową i zwróciwszy się do młodego Blacka powiedziała: - Mógłbyś sam wejść do sklepu zakupić szaty? Chciałabym jeszcze chwilkę pomówić z Hagridem.  
Zgodził się z lekkim kiwnięciem głowy i nie pozostało mu nic innego jak wejść do sklepu zastanawiając się czym była tajemnicza rzecz o której rozmawiali.

W sklepie zza kasy powitała go młoda czarownica która spytała: - Hogwart tak? Pierwszy rok?   
Zdążył tylko potwierdzić skinieniem głowy i został zaciągnięty na stołek obok dwóch stojących w podobnych pozycjach chłopców, któryś z nich zapewne był wspomnianym przez Hagrida Harrym.

Zanim choćby pomyślał który z nich nim jest odezwał się ten o blond włosach: - Cześć, jestem Draco Malfoy. Ty też na pierwszy rok do Hogwartu?   
Miał on lekko zarozumiały i przeciągający sylaby głos, wręcz miał ochotę odpowiedzieć mu w podobnym stylu ale powiedział tylko uprzejmie: - Tak, też pierwszy rok. Wiktor Black.

Spojrzał na mnie na mnie lekko zaskoczony i marszcząc brwi zapytał, już nie przeciągając sylab: - Z tych Blacków? 

-Tak, z tych Blacków - Odpowiedział lekko zirytowany ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać: - Dziedzic rodu Black. A ty to zapewne Harry? - zapytał drugiego chłopca i spoglądając delikatnie ku bliźnie na jego czole domyślał się już jakie jest jego nazwisko.

-Tak to ja - Odpowiedział zwyczajnie czarnowłosy chłopiec wyglądając na delikatnie zdenerwowanego.

Blondyn spojrzał na Blacka podejrzliwie, zapewne zastanawiając się skąd zna imię trzeciego chłopca.

**Author's Note:**

> Mam nadzieję że nie było zbyt patetycznie...  
> Dziękuje wszystkim którzy poświęcili kilka minut ze swego życia by przeczytać ten twór :D


End file.
